Albus Potter
by LHorsfield23
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I know its not great and my grammar is terrible but I wanted to write please post any feedback :) x


Chapter one

Albus felt daunted walking onto the hogwarts express for the very first time,even though his father told him everything was going to be fine and not to worry he couldn't help but do so. It wasn't just the first day at a

wizarding school that left him feeling frightened but the upcoming event

of being sorted into the right house, all his family had been sorted

into griffindor, his parents and grandparents. Albus knew his mum and

dad would be proud either way but he wanted to be a griffindor just like

his dad.  
Still worrying Albus went to go and find a booth on the

train with his best friend Rose, Albus had grown up with rose she wasn't

only his best friend but his cousin and they were very close she had

long red hair and was extremely intelligent just like her mum, aunt

Hermione.  
After finding a booth where albus's elder brother James was sat Rose attempted to calm albus's nerves  
"I don't know why you're worrying Albus uncle Harry told you that wherever

you're sorted to he'll be proud, you're named after a slytherin"  
Albus

sat back and thought of the slytherin he'd been named after he'd never

met Severus, his name was Albus Severus after both the headmaster of

hogwarts and the potions master at hogwarts, he'd never met either of

them, they'd both died way before his birth but his dad often told him

amazing stories about them both. Both amazing wizards had died

protecting his parents and indeed Severus had been a slytherin and a

very good man. But he couldn't shake the worry of becoming a slytherin

and he knew why, bad people came from slytherin and one bad person in

particular.. Voldemort.  
"It's the dreams" Albus told Rose  
"Not the damn dreams again" Rose quipped at Albus  
James over hearing the conversation asked his brother  
"What dreams, not having nightmare again are we mummy's boy"  
"Shut up James! He has dreams that he's helping voldemort it's all the stupid stories you keep telling him" rose butted in  
"They're just dreams Albus don't worry" rose added  
Albus closed his eyes and tried to stop worrying about the dream or the sorting hat.

As the train pulled into hogwarts Albus saw hagrid checking the children's names as they arrived  
"Rose,

James, Albus, good to see yer" hagrid bellowed patting them all on the

back a little too hard. Hagrid sometimes forgot he was a giant and

needed to be a tad gentler.  
"You looking forward to your first year at hogwarts" hagrid asked rose and Albus  
"I

can't wait, will their be a test assigned today do you think because

I've been working hard all summer" Rose answered excitedly  
Hagrid chuckles  
"Just like yer mum rose, what about you Albus you look a bit lost there"  
"I'm okay Hagrid just a bit worried about which house I'll be sorted into"  
"What you worried about that for, you'll be fine, now come on and get inside before you get me into trouble" 

Chapter 2

The great hall looked amazing, all the first years looked on in awe. Albus

had heard from his parents and James what to expect at hogwarts but

there was nothing that could prepare you for this.  
Four long tables

across the room each with the house colours and flags above, slytherin

on the left then ravenclaw, hufflepuff and on the far right griffindor,

he could see james sat with his friends over at the griffindor table and

again made a silent wish that he too would be sorted into griffindor.

As Albus began to look around the room he noticed another table at the

very front of the room where all the teachers where sat he only

recognised one by face, Neville longbottom though he really must

remember to call him professor longbottom now he was his teacher,

Neville was a friend of his parents and also the schools herbology

teacher.  
The hall went quiet as an elderly lady Albus assumed was

the headmistress Professor Mcgonagall stood to speak, she cleared her

throat  
"Hello and welcome to hogwarts to our students old and new,

we hope this year to be an exciting one and that you're all eager to

learn. Any one of you sat in this hall could grow to be a great and

powerful wizard, as we have had many before. Now for our new students

it's the exciting time when you're sorted into your houses. Please step

forward when you hear your name called"  
Albus felt sick, what was he

going to do, he heared the cheers as the other children where sorted

into their houses and then he herd the thing he'd dreaded hearing most  
"Albus potter"  
It was his turn, he stepped up and the hat was placed on his head  
"Ahh

Albus potter, I was looking forward to meeting you. Now let me see..

Hmm another powerful wizard like your mother and your father I see.

Griffindor you say.. I see great things for you in.. SLYTHERIN"


End file.
